


Stucky原设短篇合集

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short Stories
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Merry Christmas (post CA2 / AU-CA3)<br/>2. Untitled (post CA3)<br/>3. Color of Loneliness (post CA3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年圣诞节。写在队3上映前的队3文~

这里冷得要命，史蒂夫来回踱着步子，把手指蜷缩起来，在手套中攥起拳头，希望掌心可以带给僵硬的手指一丝温暖。战斗手套的五指直挺挺地支棱着，手掌处被拳头撑成圆球，看起来十分滑稽。  
  
不远处的冬日战士突然似笑非笑地哼了一声，史蒂夫好奇地看过去。巴基比以往变了太多，史蒂夫已经不知道如何与他相处，现在二人被困在新地岛冰川之下九头蛇的无人基地中，原先驾驶的飞机已经坠毁，没有飞行能力的二人不得不等待其他队友的救援，他们已经有一个小时没说过话了。  
  
“你冷吗？”史蒂夫略带尴尬地把手指伸回到手套的五指中，指尖还没暖和过来，从掌心带走的一点温度就全散尽了。他看看巴基露在外面的右手，以及闪着寒光的左臂，心想他一定也觉得冷。史蒂夫摘下右手的手套，递向巴基靠立的方向。  
  
巴基没有过来接，他站在原地一动不动，只是安静地看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫恨透了他这个样子，明明是一模一样的脸，明明是同一个人，但他的沉默无时无刻不在对史蒂夫大声宣告，一切都不一样了。  
  
虽然现在就连史蒂夫自己也有些忌惮真正接触巴基，但巴基毕竟不再受到敌人的控制，史蒂夫抛却谨慎，有些气恼地走过去，抓住巴基冰凉的右手手腕，想给他戴上手套。  
  
机械运转的声音，那只金属手臂抬起来，史蒂夫动作一滞，巴基的右手已经轻轻挣开了，“我不冷。”  
  
他的声音也比史蒂夫印象中低沉沙哑，那让史蒂夫想到娜塔莎讲过的恐怖故事——“我们尖叫了太久，直到喊破嗓子，单从嗓音也能分辨出旧时红屋的同伴……史蒂夫，巴基经历的一切都让他变得极端危险。”——史蒂夫站在巴基面前，攥紧自己的手套，低下头。他不看他的时候，才会觉得现在的巴基更像他的巴基。  
  
“我记得你以前这么干。”  
  
史蒂夫手中的手套被那只金属手揪了出去，它小心翼翼地并未碰到史蒂夫的皮肤。巴基的右手压住史蒂夫的四指，让他重新握好拳头，并把那只手套套回史蒂夫的拳头上。手套的食指和小指因为没有手指支撑耷拉下来，巴基便把那两根指套拽直，史蒂夫的右手又变成了那副滑稽的样子。  
  
史蒂夫想哭，他想大声尖叫，他想把他——他们——失去的所有东西都统统要回来。  
  
这太不公平了。太他妈不公平了。  
  
“今天是平安夜，”史蒂夫转变了话题，“当超级英雄真是个见鬼的工作，不仅假期要上岗，还得忍受政府时不时在背后捅刀，控制操纵复仇者这种事，他们想都别想！”  
  
“无论我现在说什么，做什么，你都是难过。”巴基执拗地把话题又转回到史蒂夫最不愿意面对的问题上。  
  
“我没有。”史蒂夫固执地回答，他抬起头，直视巴基冰蓝色的双眼，不愿意认输。  
  
巴基再次抬起手，史蒂夫突然感到手腕上一凉，巴基右手蜷起的四根手指，顺着史蒂夫手套的下缘伸了进去。史蒂夫咬住下嘴唇，上帝，巴基确实还记得他以前会做什么，连他这种一心证明史蒂夫错的讨厌劲儿都一点没变，无论现在巴基做什么、说什么，都会让史蒂夫悲伤得无以复加。  
  
史蒂夫更用力地弯曲手指，指尖终于和巴基的指尖碰到一起。  
  
“我很抱歉无法感受到你那种心情。”巴基轻声道，他的语气里带着惋惜和同情。  
  
“我没有。”史蒂夫坚持重复。  
  
巴基像以往无数次一样，完全忽略掉史蒂夫虚心假意的回答，“我记得以前，平安夜，自己就只会盼着下雪，后来和家人分开了，还忘记了期盼回来。现在不是很好？”  
  
史蒂夫从倾倒的墙壁破损处看到外面白茫茫的冰川，家人和雪，巴基当然会觉得很好。  
  
“冰川又不是下雪，你这个笨蛋。”但他无法否认关于家人的那部分。  
  
巴基摇摇头，叹了口气，其实一切都未曾改变，“圣诞快乐，史蒂夫。”  
  
“圣诞快乐。”


	2. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 队3上映后写的队3场景文

史蒂夫对萨姆使了个眼色，对方有些犹豫，无声地做出“你确定？”的表情。  
  
史蒂夫笃定地点点头，巴基看样子已经完全恢复了神志。萨姆朝他们暂时藏身的旧厂房另一边走去，史蒂夫回到车间，巴基仍然坐在冲压机旁边，看着地面。  
  
史蒂夫朝他走过去，旁边没有其他可以坐下的地方，于是史蒂夫靠在破旧的金属机械旁边，双手抱胸，看着自己的好友。事实上史蒂夫只能看到他的后脑勺，巴基的长头发挡着脸颊。他正在用金属手指扣着另一只手的指甲。  
  
“你感觉如何了？”史蒂夫开口问道。  
  
巴基沉默了半分钟，才回答道：“没什么感觉。”  
  
“你现在有说谎强迫症吗？”  
  
“感觉像屎一样？”  
  
史蒂夫有些恼火地翻了个白眼，他站直身体，绕到巴基面前，就地坐下来，巴基不得不抬头看他一眼，脑袋立即又转向一侧，一副不耐烦的样子，但这样史蒂夫至少可以看到他的脸。  
  
“我们得去西伯利亚，尽快。”史蒂夫说道，“你要做好准备，只有你了解那个基地。”  
  
“你、我，在加上你那个‘鸟人’朋友？”  
  
“那是萨姆，代号猎鹰。”史蒂夫不由得笑了一下，压低声音，“别管他叫‘鸟人’，他对这个词很敏感。还有克林特·巴顿，代号鹰眼，我希望他能把我们的新成员带来，旺达，一个有超能力的小姑娘。萨姆还有个朋友，斯科特·朗。我们并不是全无帮手。”  
  
“看来你现在过得不错，队友不少。”巴基说道。  
  
“你现在有说谎强迫症吗？”史蒂夫再次问。  
  
巴基抿嘴不答。  
  
“我看到你的笔记本了，那里面写得比我平时写报告还详细。”  
  
“作弊的混蛋。”巴基小声咒骂道。  
  
“好像你第一天认识我一样——”史蒂夫的话语突然哽住了，他无心才会说出这句，巴基并没有做出什么反应，史蒂夫的视线落在巴基的金属手指上。  
  
两个人沉默了一阵，巴基突然主动开口问道，“你的盾呢？”  
  
“莎朗同意帮助我们，她曾是神盾局的特工，现在在CIA工作，她会帮我们取回装备，成功后联络我和萨姆接头。”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，“她姓卡特，是佩吉的孙侄女……嗯，我们先前认识。”  
  
巴基只瞟了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫狐疑地看到他嘴角突然向上挑起，“只要她不是你孙侄女就行。”  
  
“滚。”史蒂夫推了巴基膝盖一把，对方整个身体都被推得晃了一下，但史蒂夫自己也忍不住笑起来。  
  
沉默了一阵，巴基突然又开口，“你需要好好感谢人家。”  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“我是说实际行动。”巴基扭过头对上他的视线。  
  
“总会有机会。”史蒂夫反倒被巴基看得不太自在，他的双眼与过去太相似，史蒂夫还记得四十年代巴基温暖热情的眼神。  
  
现在在他面前的，就是他的巴基，绝对不会有错，史蒂夫再次错开视线，扭头看向旁边的水泥地。  
  
沉默蔓延，两个人都没有再开口，直到史蒂夫余光中看到金属光泽闪动了一下，他反射性地身体后仰转头去看，巴基抬起的左手发出机械声响，停在半空，二人似乎都吃了一惊。巴基咬住下嘴唇，缓缓放下手臂，视线仍然盯在史蒂夫的脖子上。  
  
史蒂夫疑惑地摸了摸颈间，感到不太明显的疼痛，他回想起与直升机一起落水前的情景。  
  
“那是我弄的。”巴基陈述道。  
  
“马上会好。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
这次巴基抬起右手，史蒂夫没有躲开，巴基的指尖碰到他的皮肤，史蒂夫突然间能感觉到自己的心跳，“你这个好了伤疤忘了疼的家伙，都不知道离我远点。”  
  
史蒂夫刚想说什么，厂房另一侧传来萨姆的声音，他在与电话中的某人对讲。随后史蒂夫和巴基听到脚步声，萨姆出现在车间门口，“莎朗说一小时后在波尔海默车站北边桥下见面，我们得找辆车。”  
  
史蒂夫从地上站起来，巴基也跟着站起身，萨姆看起来仍然对巴基有所警觉。  
  
“他没问题了。”史蒂夫向萨姆保证道。  
  
萨姆嘀咕了一句“但愿如此”。  
  
三个人离开旧厂房，来到户外的废气停车场，这里停放的汽车看起来没有一辆可以使用的。三人分头查看，过了一会儿，史蒂夫发现一辆绿色的老款甲壳虫，看样子还不算太旧。1940年的时候史蒂夫和巴基曾经在欧洲见过相似车型的小家伙，巴基还曾经开玩笑地说，这种车看起来和原先的史蒂夫不是一般地搭配。  
  
他们的其他战友总是无法想象史蒂夫在成为美国队长前的样子，事实上那时候没有几个人知道，史蒂夫的身份不是像如今这样宣传的，一个瘦小的布鲁克林男孩成为美国队长对于国内民众来说，可能感人励志，但在战场上，任何像这种会影响到美国队长“声誉”的“负面信息”都是军方机密。  
  
“这边！”史蒂夫招呼他的同伴。  
  
萨姆和巴基很快凑到史蒂夫身后。  
  
“操。”巴基轻声骂道。  
  
“你他妈是认真的吗？”萨姆也露出不可置信的表情。  
  
“我一直都想开开这辆。”史蒂夫笑道，“而且是我找到的，我驾驶。”  
  
“那我坐前面。”萨姆立即接口。  
  
巴基扭头瞪着萨姆，“操你。”  
  
萨姆迅速走到副驾的位置，拉开车门，压下椅背，得意洋洋地招呼巴基上车。巴基对他翻了个白眼。  
  
史蒂夫笑着看了巴基一眼，巴基叹了口气。  
  
“我刚刚想说，”史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，“谁叫你总帮我记着那些破事，我记性变差也是你惯出来的。”  
  
“我可不记得，我什么都不记得。”巴基回答。  
  
史蒂夫笑容更大，他脱口而出，“别骗人了，巴恩斯，你是不是需要请个心理医生？”  
  
巴基没有立即回答，让史蒂夫感到一瞬间的忧虑，他不该提起见鬼的心理医生，但巴基并没有表现出紧张的神情，他看着史蒂夫，“考虑到先前的状况，我必须得说——门都没有。”  
  
史蒂夫拍了巴基的肩膀一下，走向驾驶席。巴基无奈地在后面跟上去，从萨姆身边挤上了车。  
  
* * *  
  
****_西伯利亚九头蛇基地_  
  
  
“结果还是我们两个人。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
机舱门缓缓打开。  
  
“真他妈冷。”巴基小声嘀咕道。  
  
“你还记得那次我们不得不搭冷冻车从洛卡威海滩回家吗？”  
  
“就是你拿我们的车票钱买了热狗的那次？”  
  
“你自己花了3美金去赢一只玩具熊来讨好那个红头发的姑娘。”  
  
“她叫什么来着？”  
  
“多洛蕾斯，你管她叫朵特。”  
  
“她现在得有一百岁了。”  
  
“伙计，我们不也是吗？”  
  
“你的吻技可一点没提高。”  
  
“谁说的？”  
  
“我亲眼目睹。”  
  
“你得自己试试。”  
  
史蒂夫扭头看了巴基一眼，倾身过去，在巴基唇边轻轻吻了一下。


	3. Color of Loneliness

“我们为什么要大半夜地聚集在外面？”克林特找了块平地，就地坐下来。远处高地顶端的奇异圆形建筑表面闪着灯光，提供些许照明。瓦肯达的夜晚一如既往潮湿而闷热。   
  
“因为今天是个什么节日……叫什么来着……对了，特驴斯母尔节！”萨姆回答。   
  
“是特鲁斯穆尔……”旺达干巴巴地纠正道，她选了克林特身边的另一块地方坐下来，“你们美国人没有一点学习外语的天分。”   
  
萨姆正搜肠刮肚地想回忆两句法语来反驳，斯科特从茂密的高草丛中钻出来，手里还举着一个亮闪闪的瓶子，“这太神奇了，这里的萤火虫有啤酒瓶盖那么大！哦，我真希望凯西在这里……她会爱上这礼物的。”   
  
“你送虫子给你的女儿？！伙计，我看你病得不轻。”克林特摇摇头，他也希望自己的女儿在这里，不止是女儿，还有劳拉，还有那两个臭小子。他瞟了旺达一眼。   
  
克林特知道旺达见过自家小儿子的照片（是娜塔莎拿给她看的），她也知道那胖小子以皮特罗的名字被命名，然而女孩从未提起过这件事。克林特也选择缄默。   
  
上帝，他现在严重需要来一杯威士忌，不是黑猫国王家里那种奇怪的红酒，而是真正的酒精。   
  
克林特自己的孩子可还没长过青春期，他不知道该怎么应付眼前这个“大姑娘”。事实上，他觉得美国队长在这方面比他做得要好得多。但是，在克林特眼里，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也不过是个半大小子……只有罗杰斯能一本正经的说那些大道理而不笑场。如果有酒的话，他需要和史蒂夫干一杯，即使那家伙自称喝不醉。   
  
“你不是有那个奇怪的东西，想把萤火虫变多大，就能变多大？”萨姆双手抱胸。   
  
“那不一样，那会把萤火虫变得像狗一样大，我前妻家可再也养不下另一只了……”斯科特陷入了某种烦恼，“而且这个小家伙还会飞……”   
  
“你说你已经有一只了？！”萨姆震惊地张大嘴巴。   
  
“嘘——”旺达回头对萨姆和斯科特摆了摆手，“开始了！你们看那边！”   
  
众人沿着她手指的方向看去，一队举着夜明灯，身披豹头装饰的人正沿着丛林间蜿蜒的小路穿行而来，他们开始能够听到微弱缥缈的唱诵声。   
  
“史蒂夫呢？史蒂夫去哪里了？他应该来看看这个。”萨姆不由得轻声赞叹道。   
  
“他和特查拉一起去探望巴恩斯了。”旺达回答道。   
  
“说起来巴恩斯那家伙怎么样？你有什么办法吗？”萨姆走到旺达身后，看着女孩的背影。   
  
旺达耸了耸肩，萨姆不知道那是什么意思，但他没有再问。   
  
 *** * ***  
  
“旺达也没有办法吗？”   
  
“也许，但我们不敢轻易尝试，她还不能完全控制自己的力量，需要指引，我们希望瓦肯达的古老神灵可以对她有所帮助。但她并不属于瓦肯达，她需要更适合的导师。”   
  
史蒂夫点点头，偌大的实验室内只有特查拉和他自己两人，当然，还有在冷冻箱里沉睡的巴基。他们已经在瓦肯达待了不少时日，但科学家们还未能找到可以治愈巴基的方法。史蒂夫知道这些事情不能急于一时，但他已经等了太久太久。   
  
沉默中，特查拉又突然说道：“你知道，你可以唤醒他，现在是和平时期，没有敌人来犯，今天又是难得的节日。”   
  
“我不想打扰他休息，这些年他经历了很多，现在终于可以休息一下了……”史蒂夫觉得眼圈胀痛，喉中哽咽。他强迫自己习惯于面对巴基沉睡的容颜，但这比他想象得更艰难，每每站在这里，他就难以控制自己心中的情绪。   
  
所以史蒂夫尽量避免出现在这。   
  
他花了两个月的时间策划劫狱，并在特查拉的帮助下成功找回了自己的伙伴们。随后他们在非洲发现了九头蛇的余党，史蒂夫获得瓦肯达国王的默许，带着现在和他一样沦为逃犯的复仇者们执行秘密任务，消除了危机。   
  
史蒂夫甚至再次得到了尼克·弗瑞从欧洲发来的信息，他们正在筹划全新的组织方式。这并非最理想的，然而这是史蒂夫需要做的，别管他是否还持有那个盾牌。   
  
史蒂夫还有未完成的责任——复仇者诞生是为了保护世界的安全，无论他们是否还被称作复仇者，他们的使命并没有变，史蒂夫仍然会去做同样的事情，只要他还可以对保护世界有所帮助，他就不会袖手旁观。   
  
令史蒂夫感到欣慰的是，他的朋友们，都愿意追随。   
  
史蒂夫不指望与托尼重修旧好（事实上他们的关系最好的时候也谈不上和谐），但至少可以摆脱那种见面必须你死我活的状态。特查拉告知史蒂夫，在史蒂夫的信件送达复仇者总部之后，托尼在两个月后发表了自己学业结束后的第一篇论文，详细介绍了他在神经连接控制方面的研究进展，而瓦肯达的科学家可以在此基础上继续研究，给巴基制造出全新的手臂。   
  
那是托尼的一种答复，他不会像史蒂夫这样送一封信来，从某种程度上讲，他比史蒂夫更加不善言辞。当托尼说话的时候，他不是在试图激怒别人，就是已经激怒了别人。   
  
托尼更习惯于用行动作为答复。   
  
“已经有半年了吧？”史蒂夫最终调整好自己的呼吸，轻声问道，“我听旺达说你们已经做好了手臂，但还没有进行连接……”史蒂夫看向一边支架上的金属手臂雏形，以及从连接处伸展出来的，连接在终端电脑上的各种线路。   
  
“连接手臂，需要做很多测试，科学家想要在巴恩斯沉睡时为他装上新手臂。所以我们正在观测他的脑波。”特查拉并未直接回答史蒂夫，而是以他一贯的口吻陈述道，“看到那个屏幕吗？那是他的大脑活动信息。”   
  
史蒂夫向特查拉所指的屏幕看去，屏幕上有不明显的人脑剖面图，不同的区域由不同颜色的线条分割开来。屏幕上正在闪烁着微弱的绿色光芒。   
  
史蒂夫别开视线，这就是他不喜欢来这里的原因之一——他觉得观看这些巴基的体征信息，近乎于一种冒犯。   
  
当然，这些研究和测试是无法避免的，它们是让巴基恢复健康，摆脱九头蛇困扰的唯一途径，但每当他自己站在这里，看着那些屏幕上显示的人体信息，就无法容忍允许这一切发生的自己。   
  
“每种颜色代表不同的情绪和联想，黄色代表饥饿，他进入深度睡眠之后就一直处于半饥饿的状态，三个月前饥饿感达到顶峰，现在他的身体已经慢慢习惯，所以黄色明显弱下来，与蓝色混合，大部分时间看起来是绿色。蓝色——冷色调代表比较平和的心情，原本的绿色代表犹豫和怀疑，暖色则代表比较激烈的情绪，快乐和悲伤的色温很接近。巴恩斯会做梦，他的梦里仍然有很多恐惧和愤怒，尝试在他睡眠期间连接金属手臂会激发这些情绪，但也不总是这样。他也会做令他感到快乐的梦——”   
  
史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，低下头，他不知道自己会不会出现在巴基的梦里，他不知道自己是否能令巴基感到安全和快乐，“是这样吗？”史蒂夫想问既然快乐和悲伤色彩相同，他们如何能把二者区分开来。   
  
特查拉看了他一眼，又继续说道，“还有很多时候，他也会感到孤独。”   
  
史蒂夫倏地抬起头，他看看特查拉无比认真的面孔，又看向巴基。他走过去，把手掌贴到巴基的冷冻箱壁上。特殊材质的透明箱壁一点都感觉不到箱内的寒冷，巴基一个人躺在那里，他时常感到孤独。强烈的自我厌恶涌上史蒂夫的心头，现在他盯着巴基的脑波图像，再也移不开视线，他在那屏幕上，寻找孤独的颜色。   
  
“如果你想唤醒他，只需要按这里的解冻按钮，如果不想打扰他休息，也可以出去和大家一起看庆典仪式。我会给你留出一点私人时间，你可以自己决定。”特查拉如此说完，便转身离去了，把史蒂夫一个人留在空旷的实验室里面对他沉睡的好友。   
  
史蒂夫凑得更近，他把额头贴在巴基的箱壁上，努力控制着胸口胀满的悲伤不要从眼中溢出来，但他的眼睛仍然变得模糊。   
  
就那样待了一会儿，余光中，先前那块展示巴基脑波的显示屏突然亮起了橙色的光。史蒂夫不知道自己做了什么，但那块屏幕在不断变得更明亮，更多色点出现在屏幕上。   
  
“伙计，你到底在想什么？你希望……你希望见我吗？”史蒂夫轻声地询问道。   
  
他的周遭静默无声，没有任何回答，屏幕还在不停变化着。   
  
孤独……是呀，史蒂夫突然感觉到难以抑制的孤独，能够抚慰他的方式只有一个，去按触屏上那个解冻的按钮，不知不觉间，史蒂夫的手指已经悬在了触屏上方。   
  
他咬了咬嘴唇，就那样按了下去。   
  
 *** * ***  
  
巴基眨了眨眼，他的眼前出现模糊不清的景象。巴基花了一点时间来思考自己在哪，他还记得自己前一个梦，他梦到草原和一项任务，他穿着黑色的特工制服，通过狙击镜瞄准，扣动扳机，汗水顺着他的额头流下来，滑到他的嘴角，尝起来咸咸的。   
  
“巴基？你醒过来了吗？我是史蒂夫。”   
  
巴基看向身边那个正在对他说话的金发男人，他的眼里仍然有一丝重影，一个瘦小的金发男孩和眼前这个宽肩膀的大个子重合在一起，他们有着同一双眼睛，是巴基所见过的最漂亮的蓝。那蓝色让他想起一些很早以前的事情。   
  
“史蒂夫……”他移动嘴唇，跟着念那个名字，记忆一层层地上涌，巴基记起了全部。   
  
史蒂夫看着他，显露出忧虑的神色，不断看向他左侧悬挂的一块显示屏，“对不起……都是我不好，我不该把你叫起来……”   
  
巴基尝试着坐起身体，他的左肩下仍然空无一物，保持平衡有些困难，但史蒂夫立即凑过来，坚实的手臂扶住他。巴基回头看向史蒂夫在看的那块屏幕，屏幕上闪着五颜六色的光斑，明亮刺眼。   
  
“那是我的脑电波。”巴基说道，长时间沉睡令他的嗓音变得沙哑。   
  
“你知道？”史蒂夫好奇地睁大眼睛。   
  
“嗯，我醒来过一回，有人解释给我听。我知道他们在制造我的手臂，它怎么样了？”巴基在史蒂夫的搀扶下站到地上，摘掉头上那些碍事的贴片。他的双腿有些虚弱，但力量也在逐渐回归。   
  
离开了冷冻箱，摘掉了脑门上的监测贴片，脑波的图像一下子消失了，周围的体征也仅有心率等基本数据还在维持更新，通过巴基胸口上没有摘除的无线测量贴片传到电脑终端。   
  
“在那边。”史蒂夫指了指架子上的金属臂，似乎有些犹豫，他仍然回头看那个监测巴基大脑的屏幕，似乎想通过它读出巴基的想法。   
  
这很没必要，巴基想。如果史蒂夫希望知道什么，他大可以开口询问。事实上，如果史蒂夫想知道什么，他只要再多想想就应该能够猜到。至少巴基是这样感觉的，这个见鬼的混蛋，他突然想起史蒂夫在安全屋找到自己的情景。   
  
史蒂夫比任何人、任何机器都更了解他。   
  
巴基推开史蒂夫的搀扶，开始向自己的手臂走过去，“不错嘛，我记得……”他在手臂连接的终端电脑旁边寻找，终于发现了目标，那个上一次醒来测试时戴的头箍，巴基用右手把那个细网圈拿起来，史蒂夫一把攥住了他的手腕。   
  
“巴基——”   
  
“带上这个外接设备，我就可以控制那只手臂了，虽然上一次的测试不是很成功……”他再次挣开了史蒂夫的手，把线圈戴在头上。刚刚熄灭的脑波图像再次亮了起来，巴基试着感觉自己的左手，他尝试活动——架子上的金属手指真的动了起来，从摊开的手掌攥成拳头，金属手臂发出轻微的机械噪声，“上帝啊，这可真不容易……”他再想摊开手掌，但却只移动了食指和中指。巴基放弃了尝试，这毕竟并非完成品。   
  
史蒂夫没有答话，他两手垂下来，站在巴基身边，又在看那块屏幕了，巴基突然感觉有点恼火。   
  
“我刚刚听说，黄色说明你饿了。”史蒂夫突然说道。   
  
巴基歪过头，摸了摸自己的腹部，确实感到腹中空虚，他看向那片黄澄澄的屏幕，“确实有点，有什么好吃的吗？”   
  
史蒂夫抿起嘴，嘴角扬起来，他在看的那块屏幕上的黄色逐渐转化成橙色，还有其他的颜色开始浮现。   
  
“现在你在想什么？”史蒂夫终于扭头看他。   
  
“我在想你笑了。”巴基如实回答。   
  
史蒂夫腼腆地低下头，但他仍然保持着微笑，直到笑容消失不见了，巴基突然感到怅然若失。他用右手食指碰了碰史蒂夫的嘴角，史蒂夫没有阻止，也没有躲开。实验室里异常安静，那感觉不像巴基从沉睡中苏醒，反倒像是史蒂夫进入了他的梦境。   
  
“什么颜色是孤独？”史蒂夫突然又问，他握住巴基的手，皮肤接触传来的温度告诉巴基一切并非虚幻。   
  
“我不知道，”他扭头看向呈现出红色的屏幕，“大概是与这样相反的颜色？”   
  
史蒂夫轻轻捏了捏巴基的手掌，他又放松了下来。如果说他们两个人里有谁更害怕孤独的话，那个人一定是史蒂夫而不是巴基。   
  
“为什么叫醒我？”巴基问道，实验室里并不像他第一次沉睡或是中途醒来时那样，这里除了史蒂夫以外没有任何人。他不是为了测试被唤醒的，所以一定有其他的原因。   
  
“今天是个节日。”史蒂夫回答。脑波图像中开始显现出绿色的光斑。   
  
巴基摇摇头，“我上一次醒来的时候，你不在。”   
  
“嗯，有一些任务需要完成。”史蒂夫满脸愧疚的神情，“我不知道他们叫醒了你。”   
  
史蒂夫很少逃避什么，但巴基知道他现在就在逃避。巴基应该当场揭穿他，就像他们在安全屋时史蒂夫当场揭穿巴基一样。但巴基远比史蒂夫更善于待人接物不是吗？起码他记得是那样……所以他对此保持沉默。   
  
“这一次，我们有多长时间？”巴基转而问道。   
  
“我不知道，一会儿？大概……”   
  
“那么你最好把想说的话说出来。”   
  
史蒂夫咬紧嘴唇，最终他做出了决定，巴基觉得他的每一个细微的表情都无比熟悉，那些记忆，源于早年无数次的注视，“我很想念你，今天是个节日，我很想你，想要见见你……不是隔着那个该死的冰柜看你睡懒觉，而是……”史蒂夫尴尬地笑了一下，掩饰自己哽咽得话音，然后他抬头看巴基，眼神中又带有十分的坚定。   
  
他们就那样看了彼此一阵，好像有什么在牵引他们靠近彼此，史蒂夫的鼻尖先碰到他的，他还是不怎么擅长这个，巴基模糊地想着，然后他们的嘴唇碰在一起。   
  
那是一个温柔亲密的吻，史蒂夫的嘴唇微微颤抖，他捧住巴基的脸颊，认真地，小心翼翼地吻他。他取下了巴基头上戴的可笑的头箍，随意地扔在一旁，远处的屏幕再次黑下来。   
  
“你呢？你感觉如何？”他们的嘴唇分开一点，但没有离开太远，史蒂夫轻声问道。   
  
“我想我应该刮胡子，冲个澡，我还想吃个汉堡。”巴基回答，他犹豫了一下，“也许是十个，十个汉堡。”   
  
这次史蒂夫笑起来，他的笑容终于变得自然而活泼，具有感染力，巴基也跟着笑起来。   
  
“好吧，也许你可以用我的淋浴，我们可以问问特查拉你是否可以吃汉堡。”   
  
现在史蒂夫搂着他的腰，他们的身体贴在一起，温暖舒适，两个人都没有移动的意思。   
  
“上一次我们并没有好好谈论过，我提出了要求，你同意了。现在你为此感到后悔吗？”   
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“这是你的决定，我尊重你的决定。我只是……不敢来这里，每次都会变得更想见你。”   
  
“如果你想知道答案，必须去问其他人。”巴基说道。   
  
“什么答案？”   
  
“孤独是什么颜色。”   
  
“那个啊，我只是……”   
  
巴基抬起手臂，手指碰到史蒂夫柔软的金色头发，“也许有些时候我会感到孤独，有很多一个人的梦，一个接一个，我不记得很多。不过你在这的时候，大概不会有机会见到那颜色。”他停顿片刻，让史蒂夫理解其中的含义，“我也想念你，史蒂夫。能够入睡很好，不用再为安全忧虑，但我也想念你，所以只要等到一切就绪，我就会醒过来。”   
  
“嗯，”史蒂夫发出轻微的叹息声，“别觉得孤单，等你醒过来，我就会在那里。”   
  
巴基记得自己的承诺，记得史蒂夫的承诺，他们都会陪彼此到最后一刻。巴基点点头，“原话奉还，史蒂夫，别觉得孤单，等我醒来，我就会在那里。”   
  
 *** * ***  
  
“史蒂夫还会来看吗？”萨姆问道，他目不转睛地盯着丛林空地中央，橙光画出美丽的线条，伴随着庄重低沉的乐曲，庆典的表演者手举明灯翩然起舞。   
  
“那个没准是他。”克林特指了指诶绕圆形建筑的玻璃窗。   
  
“他们。”旺达看过去，“那里有两个人。”   
  
萨姆露出笑容，“他早该那么做，那个死心眼的家伙，不敢去看他的朋友。史蒂夫寂寞的时候简直自带蓝调背景乐，弄得所有人都不舒服。”随即他哼起了马迪·沃特斯，“Oh, sad, sad day. Since my baby, she went away……”   
  
“哦，闭嘴吧，萨姆！”克林特从地上随便捡起了什么，回头朝萨姆扔过去。   
  
萨姆躲开了，但他也停止了哼唱。   
  
“婴儿。”四人安静了一会儿，克林特突然大声说道。   
  
“什么婴儿？”旺达挑起眉毛。   
  
“我是说要想不寂寞的话，你们都需要养个儿子，史蒂夫应该试试。”他耸耸肩，看向斯科特，“你说对不对？”   
  
斯科特还没答话，萨姆噗地笑出了声，一边笑一边摇头，“史蒂夫？儿子？我可不觉得。”   
  
旺达把下巴垫在自己的膝盖上，“我还太年轻，这种话题不适合我。”她以抱怨的口吻说道，但嘴角也带笑意。   
  
“女儿，女儿比较好。”斯科特不得不纠正克林特的话。   
  
四个人都笑起来。   
  
这是美好的一天，虽然家人不在身边，但克林特知道他们是安全的。娜塔莎与他取得了联络，她回到了弗瑞那里，一切如常。小娜问起史蒂夫的近况，她和萨姆一样，也真正关心史蒂夫，不止因为他是美国队长。  
  
也许应该说——“曾是”。   
  
克林特最后回头看了一眼，至少是今天，他希望远处那个金发小子和他那个来自1940年的好友也能有点笑容。在克林特看来，他们毕竟还是些年轻人，时间对他们不公平，世界对他们不公平，至少他们应该从朋友这里获得公正的对待。   
  
“伙计们，节日快乐。”克林特说。   
  
“节日快乐。”其他人异口同声地回答道。   
  
 **THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2014年8月

Bruce Banner和Steve Rogers谈了五个多小时，Steve才最终接受了现实，Bucky Barnes的记忆已经大部分消失，再也无法找回了。现在躺在病床上正在接受治疗的那个男人，虽然拥有好友的身体，却已完全失去了过去的记忆。 

“Steve，你得看开点。”Bruce拍了拍美国队长的肩膀。 

“但他还是同一个人不是吗，他还记得我的名字，他从来都不想杀人。”Steve轻声说道，他必须得努力劝服别人，努力劝服自己。 

半年前Steve还认为自己与好友七十年后的相遇是失而复得，而如今他终于找到了Bucky，却不得不面对“得而复失”的现实，那个人的脑海里，不再存有他们的共同经历，Steve甚至不知道他们是否还算是朋友。 

在Bucky接受治疗的日子里，Steve不停地去思考人到底是由什么组成的，肉体？记忆？灵魂？对于Bucky来讲，到底什么变了？什么没变？ 

他们所有的相依为命，所有的生死与共，所有的相互救赎，对于Bucky来讲，只剩下了Steve Rogers这个名字。 

“我知道自己认识你。仅此而已。” 

^ ^ ^ ^ 

Bucky不再有笑容，眼神里不再带有少年时的神采，那种神采是连残酷的战争都不曾扼杀的耀眼明星，如今Bucky的双眸已经暗淡枯萎，光芒荡然无存。如果说Steve对七十年后复苏感到空虚、茫然和麻木，那么Bucky的归来确实极大程度增加了他的存在感。每次看着变了模样的挚友，Steve都会痛得撕心裂肺。 

Bucky变成了Fury手下的神秘特工，天知道他每天在做怎样的工作。Steve没办法谈论Bucky，也没办法与Bucky交谈，他只能站在一边，盯着他看，想从那个带着一只金属手臂的男人身上，看到哪怕一丝一毫挚友的幻影。 

三个月过去了，半年过去了，然后是一年、两年。他们在工作中偶尔擦肩，美国队长为了保护地球和人类完成各种正义勇敢的特勤任务，冬日战士为了保护地球和人类完成各种肮脏黑暗的地下工作，好在现在他们终于有了共同的目标，Steve苦闷地想。 

他仍然关注着Bucky的动向，仍然在每次相见时欲言又止。Bucky总是沉默地站在他面前，用没有光泽的双眼回视他。 

Steve以为他们就会一辈子那么僵持下去。突然有一天，Bucky先开口对他讲话了。 

Steve半年都不曾听到过他的声音，整整三年没有成为过对方交谈的对象，Bucky的声音听起来低沉又陌生。 

“你到底想怎样？” 

Steve也不知道答案，“我想要一个朋友。”他听见自己说。 

Bucky叹了口气，无奈的摇了摇头，Steve才第一次发现冬日战士也有不同的表情。 

“Steve Rogers，你不是想要一个朋友，你想要一个老朋友，我这可没有。” 

“Bucky——”

Bucky与他擦肩而过，头也不回。 

^ ^ ^ ^

终于，复仇者们再次遇到了大麻烦，美国队长第一次与冬日战士并肩作战，当Steve看不到Bucky的表情时，他觉得仿佛回到了美好的旧时光。只有背对背的时候，身后的人才令Steve感到如此熟悉，Steve不知道该为此欢笑还是哭泣。 

他下意识地扔出盾牌，帮冬日战士挡下背后的攻击，冬日战士回过头，迅速把Steve扑向一边，火球从他们身侧呼啸而过。两个人抱在一起翻滚了好几圈，分开后并肩躺在地上，大口喘着气。红发女人轻盈地跳到两人身畔，她举枪连续射击。 

“嘿，你们两个就准备这么躺到战斗结束吗？” 

Bucky率先爬起来，掸了掸身上的土，再次冲向战场。Steve坐起来的时候他的盾牌正向他飞来。美国队长接住盾，也再次投入战斗。 

战斗的末了，大家把邪恶外星人的残骸聚拢到一起，围坐在尸体堆旁边，Bucky则独自一人站在远处。Steve再次朝他走过去，走到对方面前。 

“你想怎么样？Steve Rogers。” 

“我想要个朋友。”Steve听见自己说。 

^ ^ ^ ^ 

那年冬天，Steve突然对Bucky说，“你知道吗，今天是他的忌日，我曾经最好的朋友。” 

Bucky沉默了片刻，然后说道，“我当然知道，他的简历我看过很多遍。开始的时候，我不在乎。后来，我曾希望他还活着。现在，我希望他不曾活过。” 

Steve有些惊讶地看向Bucky，新世纪以来，对方从没跟他讲过这么多话。 

“若Bucky Barnes不曾活过，你也不会觉得如此痛苦。”Bucky继续说道。 

突然间泪水决堤，那并非因为悲伤，而是全然的喜悦。 

Steve Rogers知道，此时此刻，他再次拥有了一个朋友。


End file.
